The applicant calls attention to the following prior Letters Patent, which is representative of the portable amplifier art:    Kimball U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,755 Jan. 14, 1975    Neil U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,450 Mar. 24, 1964    Staunton U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,135 Apr. 3, 1934    De Boer U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,694 Sep. 16, 1952    Peavey U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,699 Oct. 6, 1964    Round U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,537 Apr. 18, 1933    French Patent to 321,178 Apr. 30, 1957 Paillard, S.    Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,255 January 1981
Many musical instruments will benefit from some for of electronic amplification to be better heard in performance to a group of people in a variety of venues. Several very popular modern instruments, such as the electric guitar, produce very little sound at all without some kind of electronic amplification and are intended for use with an amplified speaker. The variety and selection of amplification gear for musical instruments is vast with most of these being ones that require an external power source, mains alternating current AC, and are also several to many times heavier than the musical instruments they are intended to amplify, since conveniently, this is the most effective way to assure great decibel volume, very good bass response and clear sound at their intended volume.
These amplified speakers, commonly called combo amplifiers, include a much more limited group which are much smaller, lighter, and also power by independent self-contained battery power source and are intended for maximum portability to a performance venues such as for street musicians or for easy transport for practicing ones instrument when no audience is intended. These incorporate a number of geometries for the housing enclosure which are either box-like or cylindrical, but few if any utilize and enclosure which deviates from a single homogenous 3 dimensional form encompasses all the internal components. They are generally scaled own versions of the original full-scale sound amplifying apparatus.
None of these will produce adequate bass response and volume to provide satisfactory rendition of the performance if scaled down to a size compact enough to fit easily in normal luggage or the accessory compartment of guitar carrying bag.
This disclosure deals with a novel housing, non-homogeneous in shape that achieves a comparable degree of performance from an amplified speaker that is even more compact and more easily carried.